


Sentence

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Murder, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your mom is in prison?” Kurt said slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence

“Your mom is in prison?” Kurt said slowly and Blaine nodded shortly.

“Yeah…that’s why I live with my grandparents,” he shrugged, having dreaded this conversation for months. “She has a fifteen year sentence and went in seven years ago. She thinks she might get out early though.”

Kurt took a deep breath and fidgeted for a moment. “This might be a really inappropriate question but-“

“What did she do?” Blaine asked. “It’s fine. Um…my dad was a drunk. He used to beat her all the time but then he started hitting me too. My mom walked in on him hitting me and she stabbed him to death. It was self defense but she still got time.”

Kurt’s heart broke and he reached over to gently take Blaine’s hands. “Your mom sounds incredibly courageous. She saved you and herself.”

“You know that jail we’re preforming at? That’s where she is,” Blaine fidgeted again. “No one else knows but you. It’s been so hard and I try to visit but I don’t get to see her as often as possible.”

“You don’t have to go to the performance if you don’t want to. You can play sick,” Kurt nudged their shoulders together. 

“She’s never seen me sing,” Blaine stared down at his hands. 

Kurt reached up and gently brushed his fingers along Blaine’s cheeks, turning his face towards him. “She’ll be so proud of you.”

—

For the entire bus ride Blaine was pestered by questions. Puck especially seemed incredibly excited and plopped himself in the seat right behind Blaine.

“So, what’s it like in there?” He asked with a wide smile and Blaine raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s nothing like the porn that you’re thinking of,” he sighed. “It’s pretty boring. My mom does her job and does the laundry then goes to class to get her GED.”

“Oh,” Puck visibly deflated. 

“It’s pretty cool that she can take classes,” Mike spoke up and Blaine smiled shyly. 

His heart pounded and the blood rushed in his ears as they pulled up to the prison. It felt so familiar walking through the metal detectors but he felt strange turning right instead of left to go to the auditorium. 

The warden, a brightly smiling older man, greeted them warmly and ran through a few of the rules. Blaine bounced a little on his feet, looking around to see if he could see his mother’s smiling face as a few of the inmates walked in to take their seats. 

A wide grin spread across his face as his mother stepped in, wearing the familiar ill fitted uniform. Her entire face lit up and she turned to say something to her friend, pointing to him. 

“She looks like you,” Kurt whispered as they got into place. 

Muscle memory was the only thing that got Blaine through the beginning of the performance. The only thing he could focus on was his mother’s smile and how proud she looked. When he performed his solo tears flashed in her eyes and she kept wiping them. 

The moment the music faded, she jumped to her feet and the rest of the inmates applauded. Kurt gently took his hand and kept him from running to her. His mother hurried to the nearest guard and spoke quickly, motioning his way. The guard nodded, a small smile on her face and his mother grinned running to him.

“You were amazing baby!” She squealed, pulling him into a tight hug. “Absolutely stunning.”

“Thanks mama,” he kissed her cheek and just took the moment to enjoy being with her. “Oh, there’s someone I want you to meet. This is Kurt.”

Kurt waved shyly and let out a surprised noise as she hugged him as well. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson.”

“Call me Pam dear,” she leaned back. “You’re all my Blaine ever talks about you know. He’s smitten with you.”

“Mama,” Blaine felt himself blush. 

“I don’t get the chance to meet my son’s boyfriend everyday,” she grinned and an announcement came over the intercom telling the inmates to return to their duties. “I…have to go.”

“I’ll come during visitation next week,” Blaine hugged her again. 

“I am so proud of you my sweet boy,” she smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “You send me the video of your competition as well and bring Kurt sometime.”

Blaine nodded, fighting back tears. His mother gently combed her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you Blaine,” she said softly.

“I love you too mama,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt… The glee club (season 3) goes to sing at a local jail where Blaine’s mother is, she killed his father because he was beating Blaine. She breaks down and cries seeing him sing but there’s a really cute reunion in front of everyone, the new directions didn’t know his mom was in jail.


End file.
